Death Scar
"Fame and conquest, those are the basic ways to achieve victory." Death Scar is the villain and the 1st Central Antagonist of the FOD storyline. Original: Kain Ragnos Role: Antagonist, Villain Alignment: Dark, Evil Appearance Gold/Fire-colored eyes. Black/Fire-colored hair. A large scar on his face. Slim but muscular. And has a spreading fire tattoo on his back. Personality Personality-wise, Death Scar is overconfident, cunning, sinister, arrogant, boastful, ruthless, merciless, selfish, and far evil beyond recognition. Death Scar, like Adas and the other sith, desires to rule all of existance in the palm of his hand, and to be known as the most powerful being in history. History D The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis D The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities K *'Enhanced Strength: '''Death Scar is strong enough to break through lightsabers with his fists, and lift a ship with little effort. He can even slice a Rancor in half, and send a Wookie flying for 13 kilometers away. *'Immense Speed:' While he doesan't often use it, Death Scar is fast enough to catch up to Foxxko's speed, but is halfway close to Death Stalker. *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' Despite sustaining massive damage upon himself, he is capable of continuing his fights forlong a period of time. *'Immense Power Level: His Midi-chlorian count is 250,000,000. *'''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He is superiorly skilled in using his katanas and broadswords. *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Strategist & Tactition:' *'Master Alchemist & Magician:' *'Master Manipulater:' Being one that is a master of plans, Death Scar is very deceiving, even to his subordinates. *'Keen Intellect:' *'Absolute Obedience:' He can use it on an entire planet. But despite being a powerful ability, it cannot work on those that have a powerful will or just doesn't work on those who are immune to it. The following: **Zack Xargus and the rest of his family: Immune. **Death Stalker: Immune. **Kain Ragnos: Immune. **Akuhiei Ragnos: Immune. **Marka Ragnos: Immune. **Tahlia Ragnos: Immune. **Maria Ragnos: Immune. **Selia Vanick: Immune. **Mammon: Strong will. **Maya Vernad and the rest of the Vernad Family: Strong wills. **Cassus Fett: Strong will. **Kiyana Devolan: Immune. **Delilah Morgan: Immune. **Ciara Crean: Immune. **Alluhia Nevan: Immune. **Belle Gregorin: Immune. **Eliya Kaliyen: Immune. **Davrel: Strong Will. **Adas: Strong will. **Mandalore the Ultimate: Strong will. **Revan Venar: Strong will. **Kayle Warnick: Strong will. **Dustil Onasi: Strong will **Michael Xargus and the Created Siblings: Immune. *'Fire, Metal, Lava, Wind, Lightning Manipulation:' Force Powers *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Force Bomb:' *'Force Hellfire:' *'Force Resurrection:' *'Force Persuade:' *'Force Death Field:' *'Mind Trick:' *'Force Meld:' *'Thought Bomb:' *'Force Destruction:' *'Force Torture:' *'Force Wound/Choke/Kill' *'Force Storm (Wormhole):' *'Force Levitation/Flight:' *'Force Planet Destruction:' *'Force Resusitation:' *'Telekinesis:' Magic & Alchemy *'Chimera Creation:' *'Immense Deconstruction:' *'Immense Reconstruction:' *'Wheater Control:' *'Life Resurrection Ritual:' *'Portal Summoning:' *'Body Decoy:' 'Devilfication' D *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Devil Cerunga:' *'Devil flame beam:' Dark Godfication Form Death Scar's Complete Dark Godfication formDeath Scar has fully mastered the Dark Godfication form in the end of the Gabriel Incident. *'Personality Effect:' Because of this form and it's power, Death Scar become an entity with nothing but pure evil inside, and will seek nothing more than the cruel desire to eradicate all life in it's presense. Zack stated that this form is the full manifestation of Death Scar's evil and darkness that dwelled within him when he felt "betrayed" that Zack left him for dead all those years age, for as he said "Betrayal is the most unforgivable thing that [[Zack Xargus|'anyone']] could ever do!!!" *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Ultimate Obedience:' *'Shield of Darkness:' *'Dark God Cerunga:' *'Dark God Tendril(s):' *'Dark God Beam(s)' *'Wave of Destruction:' *'Dark Miasma Flames:' Darksider Form Death Scar's true form. *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' *'Flame Tendrils:' *'Flame Blades:' *'Flame Torture:' *'Flame Bullets:' *'Flame Roar/Cry:' *'Flame Dome:' Kaihiei Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Doom Cerunga:' *'Demon Summoning:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Blazing Roar:' *'Infernal Twister:' *'Death Obedience:' Weapons *'Hell-chained dual katanas:' Family & Relatives (Formerly) K *Kallen Ragnos: Wife *Marka Ragnos: Father *Tahlia Ragnos: Mother *Kaden Ragnos: Son *Dawn Ragnos: Daughter Relationships Main Title: Death Scar's Relationships Zack Xargus Death Stalker Kallen Ragnos Kaden Ragnos Dawn Ragnos Kain Ragnos Akuhiei Ragnos Marka Ragnos Tahlia Ragnos Adas Cassus Fett Cassus Fett is Death Scar's leading male Bounty Hunter. Maya Vernad Maya Vernad was Death Scar's 1st command female Bounty Hunter. Zarvik Kannra Dr. Mason Zarden Death Scar's subordinate, and his son's mentorZarden is Death Scar's Right-Hand-Man, and the teacher to his son, Kaden. Much like Death Scar, Zarden also seeks to bring domination to the universe, and appoint himself as one of the most powerful beings in existance. When Zarden dies against Foxxko, Death Scar coldly states that he was nothing more than a tool to begin with. Proving that he was just a pawn in a game. Foxxko Qoutes *(to Vrook) "Do as you see fit, though I warn you, I shall be the one to destroy Zack Xargus." *(to Zack) "Fine. We'll try it your way for once." Armors #'Apprentice Armor:' #'Space Armor:' #'Underwater Armor:' #'NEO Armor:' #'Hellfire Armor:' #'Execution Armor:' Gallery Trivia *What lies within Death Scar's heart is Obedience. *Death Scar's main theme song is Vim and Vigor.